1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for setting a color tone to be applied to an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, there have been disclosed a number of technologies for applying desired color to, and displaying or printing, monochrome images that contain only lightness information. Tones applied to monochrome images include cool-hued tones (hereinafter “cool tones”), warm-hued tones (hereinafter “warm tones”), and color shade resembling a discolored photograph (hereinafter “sepia tones”).
In JP5-210719A, for example, there is disclosed a technology for editing an image by specifying the particulars of image editing through a display screen.
However, in the technology mentioned above it is not possible to adjust editing particulars while viewing the image resulting from the editing.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technology whereby a color tone to be applied to an image can be set easily.
The present invention is related to Japanese patent applications No. 2004-057704, filed Mar. 2, 2004 and No. 2004-215744, filed Jul. 23, 2004; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.